


the falcon queen and the rose queen

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [7]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Queen Helen cannot help but fall in love with Anne Boleyn





	the falcon queen and the rose queen

Anne falls in love with Queen Helen because she cannot not fall in love with her - Helen is so charming, so very warm and so very much the sun compared to everyone else that it seems so natural to love her, this woman who has defied the world and shines so brightly. 

Queen Helen falls in love with Anne Boleyn because she cannot not fall in love with her, this bright star of her court. I want to send her poems, I want to see the jewels I have given her around her neck. I want her to be mine and everyone to know it. She cannot, of course. Not openly. But she can give her jewels, can gift her a necklace and clasp it around her neck. 

They can share a bed and they do. 

Helen has a husband, yes, but she married him for politics, to keep the country from falling into civil war. She once loved him as the father of their children but now? Now she hates him, hates the way she must defer to him. She hates Anne’s husband, both because he has her and because he so obviously does not appreciate her as he should. 

She loves Anne’s children though. She loves that her children and Anne’s are companions. They are family, Helen thinks, running her hands through Anne’s dark hair as she sits naked in Helen’s arms, wearing nothing but the jewels Helen has given her. 

She wants to make Anne a Queen.


End file.
